The World Academy Bullies
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Yes it is this idea again. It's felis first day at the world academy, he thinks it is going to be fun while his brother thinks overwise but feli will soon find out that this will not be fun as bullies begin to target him.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea is probably the most generic idea in the world but hey, I hadn't done a high school one yet so why not? I hope you like it~**

It was going to be my first day at the World Academy, I was very nervous. I'm an Italian student named Feliciano Vargas, I was walking to school with my twin brother Lovino.

"I don't want to go to this damn school!" Lovino shouted, sadly right in my ear... "Why couldn't he have just kept home schooling us?"

"Come on Lovi, it'll be fun ve~" I said skipping along next to him, it was going to be fun! We reach the school, it was really really big. Once inside we go and find out homeroom, it's a little hard finding it and the maps only confuse us...

"God damn it! This school is way to big!" Lovi shouted trying to look threw the maps again. A man walks by us and stops, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Do you two need help?" He asked us, I think he was Spanish or something. He looked really nice~

"We can't find out homeroom, can you please help us?" He smiles at us.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Its biology." He points down the hall.

"Down the hall first door on the left." He said, I thank him as Lovi pulls me down the hall.

"That was mean Lovi!"

"I don't care!" He yelled at me, he drags me into the room and we take our seats. About a minute later the bell rings to indicate the start of the first period. Most of the time I just stare off into space, it's the same for all but my last class, art~ This is the first one that Lovi and I don't share, he doesn't like art so much but I love it!

I walk into the class and see that Spanish kid again, I wave at him and he waves back.

"I see that you found this class ok~" He told me with a small chuckle.

"Yeah~ Sorry about earlier, my brother can be rude like that."

"It's quite alright~" A man walks over, he has semi-long blonde hair. I think this one is french.

"Hey Tony, who's zis cute little guy~" He said pinching my cheek.

"I don't know, he never told me his name. I helped him find his homeroom this morning." Tony tells the french man.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas but you can call me Feli~" I tell them.

"I'm Antonio~"

"And I'm Francis, where has a cute little guy like you been all my life~" He said as he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogy.

"Hey Francis quit it, you're going to hurt him." Tony said.

"It'll be fine~ I'm sure he can take more abuse zan zis~" He smirks, "A lot more~" Tony rolls his eyes as Francis lets go of me, he starts laughing a really weird laugh. He sort of sounds like he is drunk or something... He walks away from us and to another person.

"Sorry about my friend, he doesn't know when to stop things." Tony said apologetically.

"It's alright Tony~" I said rubbing my head. Class started and everyone falls silent, I look around. There's Francis, Tony, me, a Japanese guy, a girl who looks like she might be German... And a few more kids that I don't really know about.

Today was really just some free drawing and painting. The bell rings for us to go home, when I start to leave I am stopped by something. I turn around and find Francis holding my arm.

"Hey Feli, I just wanted to apologize about earlier, you are really just so cute~ I just want to cover you in chocolate and eat you up~" He says, his face looks really weird... I think this man might be a pervert...

"It's ok Francis ve~" He stares at me wide eyed then bursts out laughing.

"What was that!?" He continues laughing, "that was so cute! Do it again!" He yells at my, I start to quiver.

"Yo Francis!" Another man yells, his voice sounds really loud and obnoxious. I look over and see an albino man walking over to us.

"Gil, you need to look at zis guy! He's so cute! He does like ze cutest zing in ze world!" This Gil walks over to us.

"What is it?" He asks. His eyes are a cool shade of red.

"Do it again~!" He tells me.

"V-ve?" All of this was very confusing...

"His name is Feli, isn't he just so cute~?" The albino looks me up and down, even though I am barely modest it felt really weird, like as if he could see threw my clothes...

"He is fairly cute... But not cuter than the awesome me!" He bursts out laughing, Francis gives a =_= face. *I couldn't figure out what kind of word =_= was so I just made the face* "The awesome me's name is Gilbert! But you can call me the awesome me or Gil. I'd prefer the awesome me though~!" Does this guy have to yell everything he says? I think if he tried whispering in your ear it would end up making you deaf...

"I need to get going ve, if I'm not there in time my twin brother Lovi will leave without me." Francis' face lights up like he just got a gift from god.

"Zere is anozer?" I nod, he starts giggling like a school girl.

"Uh yeah, so ve I need to go..."

"But of course~" He finally lets me go and I start running, I go to the spot that Lovi said he would meet me but he's not there. He must have gone home... I start on my way home, on my way I notice a really tall man who has silver hair. It clearly isn't Gil... I slow down but somehow end up catching up to him, once I am a few feet away I freeze in my tracks. He turns around. He was smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was really weird and fairly creepy...

"New here da?" He was Russia, his accent was really thick and scary...

"Yes ve..." I told him. His smile turns into a grin, it was even creepier and scarier now...

"See you tomorrow da~" He says as he walks away. When I get home I walk over to my brother who had already started doing his homework.

"Uh, Lovi..." I said in a hushed voice.

"What is it? I'm busy!" He yells at me.

"Tomorrow please don't walk home without me..." He keeps doing his homework.

"I don't even want to walk to school with you! In fact I'm not going to!"

"Please Lovi! Don't do this to me ve!" Tears start forming in the corners of my eyes.

"I said no, now get away from me!" I sigh and go to my room. I jump into bed and hug a pillow, quickly falling asleep. The next day I wake up late, Lovi was already gone for school and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late! I quickly change and run out the door, while running I run past the Russian guy. He grabs the back of my collar as I run by causing me to stop.

"Hello~" He said with that creepy grin on his face.

"Ve, if we don't hurry we are going to be late!" I yelled and he pulled me closer.

"I saw your brother walk by, he stepped on my foot and then yelled at me~ He's kind of rude da? Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson~ Maybe you can help me da~?" He said, a bad feeling came deep in my gut.

"I-I'll tell him ve! Please let me go!" I begged trying to get out of his grasp.

"Those clothes look kind of expensive too da~ You have a big house~" My eyes widened, he saw my house? Did he follow me or something!? He finally lets go of me and I run away as the bell rang. I run into first period about 5 minutes late out of breath.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked.

"I was late, Lovi didn't wake me up... There was a guy and... ve..." Everyone's looking at me oddly and the teacher just sighs.

"Just take your seat Feli." I nod and sit back in my seat. The same as yesterday I daze of in my classes but art. Today we have to get into groups and work on a portrait. I am in a group with Francis and Tony.

"I zink we should make a portrait of little Feli~" Francis said, Tony nodded.

"Do you mind Feli?" Tony asks.

"Oh uh, no ve. I don't mind~" Francis makes another weird face.

"Maybe we should do a nude portrait~" He said softly so no one else but your group can hear. Mine and Tony's face turns bright red.

"Francis, learn when to stop..." Tony said.

"I wasn't joke~" Francis said wrapping an arm around my waist. I give out a yelp. A teacher walks over to us.

"Whats going on here? Kiku told me you guys were doing inappropriate things."

"Kiku?" I ask.

"The Japanese kid." Tony added. I look over to Kiku and smile a sort of thank you smile. He nods and going back to painting. The teacher takes Francis by the ear and starts to pull him away.

"I told you before young man that you can not be perverted at school!" She kept scolding him as she dragged him down to the office.

"I'm so sorry for that idiot..." Tony said.

"Ve, it's ok~" I said, Tony and I start painting. We decide to paint me still but not in the way Francis wanted me to be... When the end bell rang I ran out the door and hurried to find Lovi, his class is right next to the door sadly and will beat me every time. All I can think is that Russian guy is going to be there and Lovi's going to do something and get me killed! I need to walk home with someone! It only takes a few minutes until the school is emptied. I sigh and start to walk home. I can see the Russian in the horizon...


	2. Art Club

**Oi, I can do so much better than this...**

I can see the Russian standing there, maybe I can go around him? That won't work... Might as well walk by him? No, he will just grab me, oh, what should I do? He is going to kill me... Oh well... I start walking by him not looking at him. I'm almost past him when I trip and fall to the ground, he tripped me!

"Oh, sorry~" He picks me up. "Your brother came by again, I was walking when he pushed me out of the way and yelled at me. I thought you said you would talk to him~?" He grins again, I gulp.

"I didn't have any time really, I promise once I get home I'll tell him~" I try getting away from him but it doesn't work, he holds onto me even tighter.

"Why are you so eager to leave~?" He asks me, I'm getting really scared now.

"Please just let me go!" He pulls me close.

"But we are having fun~" I start getting really scared now! I'm going to be beaten up! I close my eyes and all of a sudden I find myself on my back. Did he just flip me!? "See, fun~" He presses his foot down on my chest, with my fragile body it becomes fairly hard to breath now.

"H-help!" The Russian puts more pressure down on his foot. He keeps grinning and twists my arm. "Owwy! Please stop!" He keeps doing this, I feel like my ribs might break if he doesn't stop or I'll just not be able to breath! I start panicking for my life, I'm to young and pretty to die!

"Ivan!" I hear someone yell out of no where, the Russian whom I'm guessing is named Ivan, turns his head. I see a man, he has blonde hair that is slicked back and really pretty blue eyes, he's fairly big as well... And muscular~

"Hello Ludwig~ I'm just having fun with the new kid~ Would you like to join~?" He says, Ludwig doesn't seem to be scared of him... I hear him sigh as he walks over to us.

"Get off of him before you kill him, if you don't i vill beat you." He gets off of me with the same grin on his face and lets go of my arm.

"You are no fun Ludwig~ See you tomorrow Feli~" He said walking away from us waving. Ludwig helps me up and makes sure I'm okay.

"Thank you so much! I was so scared!"

"Uh, yah, no problem..." He says awkwardly. I hug him tightly.

"No really! If it weren't for you I think I'd be dead! I owe you so much!" I was a lot shorter than him.

"It vas you problem, really..." He pushes me off of him. "Uh, he called you Feli?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Feliciano Vargas and I am a new student here~"

"Um, ja. You should be getting home..." He said, I nod.

"Thank you again~!" I start running home, once I get threw the door I run over to Lovi.

"You could have gotten me killed!" I yell to him, he just glares at me.

"What are you talking about?" He looks at me now.

"That Russian kid was going to hurt me! Do you not care about me!?" He looks down at his paperwork.

"No... I don't care..." Lovi doesn't care about me...

"A stranger saved me, he was a German kid who goes to our school, at least he cares about me..." I walk into my bedroom and shut the door. My own twin doesn't care that could have been beaten today... I rub my hands on my chest, the Russian really would have crushed me if it wasn't for Ludwig... The next day Lovi waits for me this time, when I see him outside the house I smile. He really does care about me~

"Hi Lovi~" I tell him as I wave. Today is a really nice day, it's going to be winter soon though so days like these are going to be gone soon.

"Yeah, hi... I waited for you you big baby..." I walk over to him as we head to school, the Russian isn't there. "I thought you said that that Russian was going to be here." He tells me obviously annoyed.

"He normally is there waiting for me... I don't understand why he isn't here today.." He sighs and continues to school. During art Francis walks up to me.

"Hey, I want to apologize again for yesterday..." He says looking at his feet.

"That's okay~" He smiles.

"Good~ Maybe you can join the art club after school~"

"There's an art club?"

"But of course! Why wouldn't there be~?" He grins at me.

"Alight then, I'll join~"

"Alright, come here after school then~" Once school ends I grab my things from my locker and return back to the art club. Once I get there I find Francis and Gil but nothing else, what's going on? Gil isn't even in art class...

"Feli, you're here~" Francis says pulling me into the art room.

"Uh, where is everybody else?" I ask.

"Oh, they must be late." Francis says giggling.

"The awesome me isn't late!" Gil adds chuckling. I start to get a bad feeling... At least it's better than dealing with that crazy Ivan guy... We wait a few more minutes and there isn't even a teacher, I start to get really curious.

"I think I should go home..." I finally tell them.

"Oh Feli, you don't want to leave~" He says wrapping an arm around my waist like he had that one day, my face turns bright red.

"Yeah Feli, this will be lots of fun~" Gil adds, "The awesome me will treat you well~" Gil grabbed my arms and held them behind me, I start to freak out.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Francis and Gil grins at each other and shake their heads no, as Gil holds my arms and pulls me onto a table Francis tries to work off my shirt. How could this be happening!? I thought Francis was my friend! "Please let me go! Don't touch me!" My legs start to kick everywhere, I end up kicking Francis in the gut.

"Owwy, Feli that wasn't very nice..." He says as his hands try to trail lower.

"Hey Gil, Tony told me you vere in he-..." I look over and see Ludwig at the door. "VAT THE ARE YOU TWO DOING!" He stomps over to us, Francis screams and runs away.

"He little bro~ Want ta join to the awesome me~?" Gil says smirking at Ludwig. He grabs his collar and pulls him off of me.

"I swear to god you and I are barely even half brothers!" Gil bursts out laughing.

"I was just having some fun Luddy~ Something that the awesome me is really good at~" Ludwig sighs.

"Feli, I am so sorry if these two idiots did something to you. They are just sex driven idiots who never know ven to stop. Now as for you, ve are going home and you are in a lot of trouble." Ludwig said as he dragged Gil out of the room. I try soaking in what had happened, this is going to be a really tough year...


	3. Friendship

**I was going to write more but I had to do my homework, french and american history =_=, and then I had to go to lessons and sometime during lessons I think I got a migraine or something but I do not feel so good right now so sorry. **

Normal POV:

Once Feli makes his way home he walks past his brother and locks himself in his room, it's strange, even though Feli doesn't have much modesty in the first place like he doesn't mind if people see him naked that was still a rather awkward and scary experience and hopes that it won't occur again. The next morning Lovi wakes up with a fever and is unable to go to school leaving Feli all alone.

"I'll bring your homework back for you." Feli said pulling a wet cloth on his brother forehead.

"Oh joy, homework." Lovi said rolling his eyes and taking the cloth back off.

"Please stay in bed and try to rest up, okay?" Feli replaced the cloth on top his head, Lovi groaned. "I'll see you later, ciao." Feli left the room and went to school, the start of another day where when you think you have friends turn out to be a different type of bully than the one whom you suspected to be the physical bully.

During lunch Feli sat down by himself at an empty table eating his pasta. He didn't expect anybody to sit near him but the same German man who seemed to be his guardian angel was standing there next to him.

"May I sit here?" He asked looking down at the Italian that was quietly eating his food. Feli looks up at him perplexed.

"Uh, sure." Ludwig set down his tray and sat in the seat next to him.

"I vanted to apologize again for yesterdays actions by mein brother, I don't think I could apologize enough for that..." Ludwig said staring at his food.

"It's alright ve, nothing happened~" Feli smiled at him. "I need to thank you ve for always saving me~" Ludwig looked up at him.

"Vell I couldn't have just let them do that to you..." Ludwig finally began to eat his food, it felt very embarrassing sitting near Feli, he just couldn't believe what his brother had almost done to the small Italian boy, how could he be even slightly related to a man such as him?

"I know ve that you and Gil are very opposites but really ve, it's ok~ That was yesterday and it's not like it was you ve that had done it so don't feel weird~" Feli smiled at him, once Ludwig really looked at his smile he felt sort of warm inside. It was that smile that if you had a very horrible day it could make you smile along side it, if a room felt melancholic like a dark and rainy day that smile would be the sun that broke threw the clouds and becomes a beautiful rainbow. Ludwig grasped the fact he started to stare and turned his attention back to his food.

"Ja... That is true..."

"Um, Ludwig, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He smiles jokingly, Feli chuckles. "Yes you can." He finally answers.

"Would you like to come home with me today? My brother's sick ve so he won't interrupt ~" Ludwig was in a way shocked by Feli's question.

"Vell, I'd be better than my house... Alright." After school Ludwig walks home with Feli, Ivan isn't there. Once at his house Feli checks up on his brother and hands him his homework.

"If you need anything ve just ask ok~?" Lovi nod and began his homework, Feli returned to his friend in the other room.

"Where are your parents?" Ludwig asked.

"My parents are in a cemetery." Ludwig looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Feli smiles at him.

"It's ok ve~ I know you didn't know~ My grandfather is in his room most of the time, he takes care of me and Lovi~" Ludwig felt bad for asking about this, he didn't know that Feli was an orphan. I guess he can have that smile on his face because of the love of his grandfather.

"If you don't mind my asking, ven did your parents die?" Feli was still smiling but something about him changed, he looked a little more depressed.

"They had gotten sick and died, that's it ve."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Feli's aura went back to normal.

"Ve, thank you~ What about you family?"

"Vell, it started off vith two people who thought they vere in love, they had a child. Ven he vas one they divorced, the mom got remarried and then I happened but the dad is still single. Thank god I vasn't Gil, he got his behavior from his dad..."

It seems Feli and Luddy both have a strange story to tell, but that's life isn't it?

"Well ve, we can always be with each other~ Right luddy~?" Ludwig smiled at him.

"Of course Feli, ve can always be together." After a few hours of talking or so Ludwig goes back home, unknowing that the next day was going to have a dramatic change in their life.


	4. Heaven

That morning Feliciano felt his brothers head, it was still warm so he forced him to stay home a rest a little longer. On his way to school he noticed Ivan returned but was walking to school, not just standing there waiting. Feliciano lowered his speed so he didn't catch up to him and this time, it worked. He wonders why Ivan was gone. During art class Francis and Gil were missing too, Ludwig must have told them on the school, why else would Francis be gone still? Ludwig was missing as well, Lovino ended up getting him ill from the preexisting cold somehow. The final bell rang and Feliciano was on his way to his locker to start his trek home. He was only about 20 lockers away when suddenly he was pulled into a room. Yelling from surprise something soft had covered his mouth that soaked up most noise that was to escape.

Looking down he notices something that is slightly tinted pink, a scarf. Scared he looks up to find glowing violet eyes staring back down at him. Sweat drips down his head, soon covering his body.

"Long time no see, da?" Ivan said closing his eyes, making the room completely black. Feli tried to struggle out of his grasp but his hands clamped down on him like a child holding a mothers hand.

"Why you try to run, you no want to play?" Ivans voice was happy and delighted, more than normal. This beating was going to be worse than before and this time Ludwig would not be coming to save him.

Ivan waited until the sounds of footsteps coming from the other side stopped. He removed the scarf but by now Feli was paralyzed with fear and couldn't speak. Ivan's eyes opened, his eyes glowing violet yet again, Feli stared into them, deep into them. They were so pretty and inside them he saw what seemed to be a lost child.

"Why is there strange curl?" Ivan asked, Feli was surprised by this question, he expected something along the lines of beating him to a pulp.

"Oh, uh ve, my hair has always been like that ve~" Feli said not realizing that Ivan was about to grab his curl. He didn't grab his curl though, he pulled his curl. Feli's face turned a scarlet red that even in the dark Ivan could clearly notice, his grin grew even wider. Out of nowhere Gil and Francis walk into view.

"Hello my little cutie pie~" Francis said.

"Hey, the awesome me is here! And my not awesome little brother is home sick as a dog!" Gil said laughing hysterically as if he took joy in his brother agony and pain.

"Oh my Feli! Your face iz zo cute!" Francis yelled running over to him, he pet his face. Ivan was still pulling on the Italians curl, he quickly began to tremble under the men. What was going to happen to him, who was going to save him? Tony had already left school, there was no one left.

"Curl makes face turn all red da~?" Ivan said.

"It must be his erogenous zone, turns him on!" Gil laughed, "The awesome me is so smart!" This only caused Feli to turn a shade darker, mainly for embarrassment.

"Come on Feli, don't be embarrassed, it's a natural zing!" Feli shook his head.

"P-please, let me go..." Feli said in a hushed whisper. He could feel the tears push threw his eyes. He could feel the warm salty drops fall down his face, Francis looked fairly guilty for making him cry. At least he wasn't a heartless person...

"Don't cry, we will make you feel really good~" Never mind... "You will like it, I'm sure~ Gil and I are really good~" Feli started to struggle against Ivan now, didn't even mind the fact he still held a tight hand around his curl. He didn't care if he even pulled it out, it would be a lot better than dealing with what those two had planned... But what about Ivan? These three made a plan, a deal and Ivan wouldn't be doing this without something in it for him too.

"Please, let me go, I don't want this!" Feli said struggling more. Ivan grabbed his arms and held both of the Italian's arms down. Gil walked over and joined with Francis. The two ganged up over Feli, him crying and and pleading to be released but refused to listen to his begs.

About an hour later Francis and Gil exit the room talking to each other and laughing. Ivan and Feliciano remain in the room, Feliciano unable to move. Ivan's eyes were closed once again, finally releasing him from his iron fist Feli did nothing. He wanted to do nothing, all he wanted to do was lie there and cry but that wasn't going to happen, he knew exactly what was to come.

"Get up~" Ivan said, he slowly got onto his feet. Ivan's grin got even wider, he knew that he was broken but what fun was that? Ivan slaps him across the face, leaving a big red mark. Feli blinked, he realized what had just happened. Looking up at him afraid, Ivan was a heads taller than him. Feli began to tremble, this wasn't going to be the same. It was going to be grievous. Ivan punched him, Feli stood his ground and was able to stay standing up. The grin from Ivan's face faded for the first time since they've known each other this was the first time that Ivan wasn't grinning, it was horrific. His grin was scary but his angry face was ten times worse.

"Please, don't hurt me... just let me go..." Feli said shaking, his words were shaking even.

"You test my strength da? You don't fall when I hit you? Da?" His grin reappeared like a sudden bird flying in front of your face, quick and startling. His grin was a true grin, a grin of a psychopath. He twitched slightly, Feli began to back up against a wall.

"N-no! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to not fall!" Fresh tears rolled down his face. Ivan walked towards him, grabbing his shirt with his fist. He cocked his arm, ready for a punch. Feliciano flinched, ready for the punch. He waited but nothing, nothing came. He lowered his arms and looked towards Ivan, that's when he punched. He got him right in the face, the mouth to be exact. Feli's hands fly to his mouth and holds it, small sounds escaping him.

"Fun, da~" Ivan clutched a fist full of the reddish brown hair with the hand that use to prop up Feliciano against the wall, now the hair only propped him up but Feli's legs were to weak to support his wait after what happened with Gilbert and Francis. Repetitive punches flew against Feli's face, once again giving up and giving into the beating. Letting free the hair Feli fell to the floor like dropping a a shirt to the floor, just crumpling to the ground. Ivan smiled in victory.

"Get up." Ivan demanded. Feli just lie there. "Get up." He repeated and the same happened, nothing. Ivan gave Feli a strong kick to the chest, resulting in coughing. Feli slowly got to his knees, on all fours. Ivan sits on his back resulting in Feli falling to the floor, getting crushed.

"I-Ivan! Get off!" Feli screamed, it was hard to breath. Feliciano's body was thin and frail while the Russian was big and husky, panic filling throughout his body, the same flight or fight feeling that one gets in danger but right now he was both trying to fight and flight. Feli tried to breath but it was getting harder and harder each breath he took. Ivan finally get up, Feli gasping for air. Ivan punched his face one more time, this time giving a black eye. Feli tried getting back to his feet but before he could Ivan stepped on his hand hard, moving it from side to side. The shoes pinching his skin and crushing his fingers under the weight and strength of the Russian.

"Ow! Ivan please get off! That hurts so much!" Feli beseeched to his antagonizer. Ivan applied more pressure, a loud crack sounded throughout the room. Releasing his hand from under him he gave one last powerful kick to Feli's gut and walked out the room. Feli allowed him to drop to the floor and finally rest, trying to distract himself from the pain and chagrin that Francis and Gil had caused. Slowly he fell asleep, letting the pain and chagrin flush out of his body. He had left his pant's unzipped and his boxers down.

By the time of 5:30 came Feli was still asleep, the door opened and let in a blinding light. Feli's eyes peeled open and saw the door. A black silhouette could be seen with the blinding light behind him, shining past him. Feli thought to himself, 'Is this heaven?' before he blacked out one last time.


	5. Kiku's Friendship

**I hope these two chapters make up for the few stuff I did yesterday, enjoy~ I think this is my best i've done yet. Also i gave up on trying to japans accent cuz it just was so weird to write so I left it normal. **

When Feli came to he was confused, he didn't know where he was or what time it was. Sitting up slightly he felt a sharp pain serge threw his entire being, he falls back down.

"Oh, you are awake now." A man with an accent speaks, Feli turns his head and notices the Japanese kid from art there. "How do you feel?" He asked, "When I found you you were very... Unsightly..." The kid looked disgusted.

"Who are you ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Kiku, I know we have the same art class together. I went into a room and found you on the floor in a very... inappropriate way... What happened?" Feli tried to remember and a disgusted face came. He explains what had happened to him, Kiku was obviously very uncomfortable talking about this. He kept nodding, he looked as if he were to throw up any time.

"I am... So sorry to hear that happen to you... Three of your fingers were broken, you have a black eye and bruising around your body. You are in the school's nursing station by the way." He spoke slowly like he had to think about how to pronounce each word, each letter even...

"Thank you ve, I had a long day.." Kiku nodded.

"I can tell... Do you need help going back home?" Feli tried getting up and walking but fell over, his legs were week and his chest and stomach were in a lot of pain. Kiku helped him up. "I will help you back home." The two of them walked out the school, Feli leading them. As the walked Feli supported himself on Kiku. He felt bad because Kiku didn't seem so strong, once to his house Kiku helped him in and to his room. Lovi looked over.

"Who the hell is this kid!? Why do you keep bringing people over!? God damn it, hang out at other people's place for once!" Kiku looked completely shocked, 'Does he not see how is like?... I don't even know his name... I have dishonoured my family with my rudeness...' Kiku thought, he helped him into his bed.

"I am very sorry but I never got your name..." Kiku finally said.

"Oh ve, my name is Feliciano~ That is my twin brother Lovino~" Kiku gave a slight bow, he thought to himself, 'How can he smile like this after what had happened not so long ago?'

"Now tell me who the hell you are." Lovi coughed into his shoulder.

"My name is Kiku, are you alright?" Feli noticed how caring he was about people, it made him very happy to know that someone in that school had a kind heart. Lovi too seemed shocked by the sudden question, especially because he was treating him so rudely.

"Yeah, I'm just getting over a little cold... I'll be fine by tomorrow..." Kiku smiled at Lovi, he turned his face.

"Is that all you need Feliciano-kun?"

"Kun?" Kiku blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is from my Japanese that I add that..."

"Oh, it's alright ve~ You can just call me Feli~ And I'm fine ve, thank you for all your help~" Kiku nodded and left the house. Lovi looked at Feli, really looked and finally noticed his black eye and broken posture.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Lovi yelled.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs." Feli replied, a knock came to the door as both stared at it.

"What the hell do you want?" Lovi said loudly.

"I heard a scream, is everything alright?"

"I"m always yelling, why do you suddenly come now!?" They heard a sigh from the other end of the door.

"I could hear what you yelled, what happened? Is one of you hurt?" The door opened, standing there a man with dark brown hair and amber eyes was standing at the door. He didn't look to old, he looked fairly young but was in his 50's. He looked in his 30's though. He looked over and saw Feliciano's state of being, he ran over and hugged him tightly.

"My poor Feli, what happened to you!?" Feli looked down at his feet, he couldn't lie to his grandfather, he greatly loved and respected him.

"The idiot fell down the stairs.." Lovi blurted out, Feli thankful that he did.

"This doesn't look like you fell down the stairs... Feli, tell me what happened? Do you have bullies at school or something?" Feli shook his head, he couldn't let his family find out about this, he had lost his virginity that day, he was beaten up and couldn't stand up for himself.

"If you did you'd tell me, right? Look me in the eyes and tell me yes or no that if you were being bullied you would tell me, no nods or shakes." Feli lifted his head and stared into Roma's eyes, he was going to regret lying right into his face for his whole life. His parents had told him to respect elders, especially not to the elder family members, and never ever lie. He could get away with lying to his brother but not to his grandfather.

"I am not getting bullied." Roma smiled at him, making his guilt increase.

"Good boy, heal up then." Roma kissed his forehead and left the room. That night when it was dark Feli cried himself to sleep, nightmares of what happened dominated. Waking him up constantly all through the night, and every time he woke up he cried himself back to sleep. The next morning you could see the dark circles under his eyes, even with the black eye that was given to him.

The next day Lovi is well enough to attend school, on their way there Ivan is waiting for them. He lets us pass him by, I glance at him, my eye suddenly pulses with pain and he grinned as we walked by. It was hard to walk, his legs were soar and needless to say his ass didn't feel the best either. At school Feli didn't pay attention like normal, but it was different. It was more like he was to troubled to pay attention, not that he didn't care but in truth both answers were correct. At lunch Feli and Lovi sat with each other, Ludwig was at school again and sat down with them. He noticed his eye right away.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig said very concerning, he had a feeling that the bullies had gotten to him at his day off of school.

"He fell down the stairs you potato bastard!" Feli thought, 'Why does Lovi keep explaining this to people? Does he know that I'm lying or something?' Ludwig looked over at him.

"He fell down the stairs?" Ludwig restated in disbelief, and wondering why the hell Lovi was answering for him. Lovi nodded making a hmph! noise. Ludwig sighed, he couldn't believe that obvious lie, something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Kiku walked over to the table and sat down.

"May I sit here Feli-kun?" Kiku asked politely even though he had already sat down... Strange guy huh?

"Of course Kiku ve~" Feliciano said smiling, he really enjoyed Kiku's company. His pureness made everything feel like it was going to be okay, the world could be falling to bits and pieces but as long as Kiku was by your side you could stay perfectly calm, it was his nature. The aura he produced would make you feel completely at ease. "You want to be a nurse." Feli suddenly blurted out, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He looked completely in shock.

"How did you know?" Feli was just as shocked as everybody else, even more so to the fact that he was correct.

"I didn't, I just guessed... You just had that nature, you asked my brother if he was okay when he cough ve, and you have a feeling of comfort around you, you seem like you want to be and could be a nurse ve~" Kiku gawked at his friend, eyes wide in surprise. Then a blush came to his face as he looked down at his food, never looking up to meet the gaze of the others.

"It's okay ve if you want to be a nurse, not all guys are doctors. Most people guess a doctor, right?" Kiku was still amazed at how good Feli was reading him, was he that easy to read? Maybe he was but who really knows?

"Yeah, they do actually... You were the first one to guess right." Kiku smiled, his own family guessed doctor, they want him to be a doctor. Kiku clearly wanted to be a nurse more than a doctor but didn't want to disappoint his family with a traditional female role, a less advanced role. Feli beamed at the table, still after what he was put threw just yesterday he could smile with such a happy passion, Kiku himself couldn't help but grin himself. For the first time he was grinning, he use to simper often but never truly smiled the way he was. These two had a connection, a strange comfortable connection when they barely knew each other. Feli could make Kiku open up, Kiku could feel like it was alright to be himself around him, Feli could tell the truth to Kiku, they made each other feel happy and could make them smile. Kiku suddenly started to laughing, laughing hard. Feli joined in for some reason, for about 5 whole minutes Kiku and Feli were laughing back in forth. Lovi and Ludwig just stared at each other completely confused, it was like Kiku and Feli were telling each other jokes using their thoughts. This was going to be the start of a great friendship.

They went back to class, fourth hour starting. Feliciano was not looking forward to it but it wasn't so bad because now he had Kiku in there too. Fourth hour went by fast, the one time he prayed that it would never end. The bell rang and he had to go to art now, each step he took slowed down his world, each step closer knowing he was going to have to meet face to face with Francis and then after that he was going to see Ivan again. Once in class he went straight to Tony, he couldn't walk home alone, not with Ivan there.

"Hey Tony." Feli said greeting him with a semi-forced smile.

"Hey Fel-woah! What happened to your eye and hands!?" Antonio yelled as he gaped at his eye and was one of the first people to actually notice the cast on his fingers, I guess art people know how important fingers are to an artist so he noticed right away. I guess ears aren't as important huh? *coughbadjokecough* Everybody stared, Kiku had just entered threw the door into the classroom, if he were to lie Kiku would know. He didn't want his friend thinking he was a liar but what was he to do? He could admit to his own brother what had happened to him, why would he to a bunch of gossiping rumor spreading teenagers? He'd be harassed, be called a whore, a slut, maybe a sadist or masochist even... Kiku would understand if Feli had to lie.

"I fell down the stairs ve..." He said sheepishly.

"That was quiet a fall man..." Tony stated, examining Feli's body. Francis looked over at Feli in nihilism, he saw the look on Francis' face, did Ivan not tell them what he would be doing? Or what would happen? Did he feel back maybe for what happened? He didn't really think so.

"Well um... Can I ask you something?" Feliciano asked Tony finally.

"Oh, sure."

"Do you want to go home with me today?" Tony looked surprised like he didn't expect him to ask that or something.

"Uh, sure Feli, I'd love to man~" Tony said smiling. Feli returned the smile. Throughout the entire period Feli avoided Francis' gaze, once the bell rang Feli thanked god that it wasn't so bad. Tony and Feli go to their lockers and meet up once again outside.

"You ready?" Feli asked.

"Yuppers~ Lead the way man~"

Feliciano started walking back home, it was obvious that he was having trouble walking. Down the sidewalk Feli trudged on the left side but once Ivan came into view he switched sides, Tony was sure that something was up. Once they reach Feli's home Tony finally asks it.

"What truly happened man? There's no way that you fell down the stairs, you're walking funny." Feli looked down at the ground, he didn't want to tell Tony the truth, it really was embarrassing. Just as Feli opened his mouth the speak Lovi walked into the room.

"Why the hell do you always bring someone ho-" Lovi looked right into Tony's eyes and froze in his tracks, Tony stared back as they looked into each others eyes. Feliciano prayed thanks for his brother interrupting them so he wouldn't have to tell the truth.

"Feli, who's that?" Tony said keeping his gaze set on his brother.

"That's my brother, Lovino."

"Who the hell is this?" Lovi asked in return, since when were people unable to introduce themselves?

"This is my friend Antonio."

"Hi Tony..." Lovi said as he turned his gaze to the ground. He gave a big smile.

"Hello Lovi~" Tony walked over and wrapped an arm around him, suddenly Feli got very uncomfortable The air in his room got dense, a iron fist wrapped its fingers around his windpipe and couldn't breath. Lovi punched Tony in the gut and Tony backed off laughing for some reason. Once Tony took his hand off of his brother he could breath again suddenly, Feli was never going to be able to be around a couple ever again until he got over this.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Lovino yelled blushing greatly.

"I don't know~ You just make me laugh~" Lovi's face turned even redder, Feli snuck out and escaped to the safety of his room. He couldn't handle being around Lovi and Tony, the memories of that day wouldn't let him. The fact that his brother looks almost exactly like him and Tony hangs out with Francis and Gil didn't made it that much worse. For that day they didn't notice that Feli left, Tony and Lovi kept talking about so many different things. It seemed as if after every other sentence a new topic was formed. Lovi walked into their room and turned to Feli sometime around 6.

"Hey Feli, is it okay if Tony spends the night?" Feli turns on his side so he doesn't have to face him.

"Sure, you two can take this room and I can sleep on the couch, alright ve?"

"Alright... Why don't you spend the night at that potato bastard's for once?"

"NO!" Lovi flinched, why had he reacted so strongly?

"Come on Feli, he can't be that bad..." Feli began to shake in his bed, he couldn't tell Lovi why, he had to accept...

"He's not, he's kind ve... I feel safe around him ve~ Ok! I will spend the night tomorrow~!" Feli said his a skip in his heart, he didn't yet realize what this happy feeling had meant. He didn't realize that it was the same thing that Lovi and Tony just went threw, a crush. The beginning of love, feeling safe together, feeling happy. It was different from how he felt from Kiku even though he made him feel safe and happy also it was different. With this, he felt like if he were in a burning building he could trust Ludwig to save him. If someone were to burst in with a knife he could feel that Ludwig would protect him with his life and succeed. When he thought of Ludwig his heart would race, he would feel happy and that if he had to spend his entire life with him he wouldn't mind. He would be glad to, but even so... Gil was at his house, he was worse than any maniac, he felt safe around Ludwig but could he feel safe enough to sleep in the same house as his brother?


	6. Friends Forever

**I am so sorry that this took so long, my ADHD acted up horribly and I was watching Hetalia to get the regular characters feeling again so yah... **

The next day at school Feliciano asks Ludwig for a sleepover at his house.

"Ludwig, could we have a sleepover at your house?" Ludwig looked at him shocked in a way.

"A sleepover?" He blinked at him, he knew they were friends but why would he ever want to sleep at his house? "Um, sure Feli, if that's what you want we can do that. Feli gave a big grin.

"Yay~! I'll walk home with you then~" Feli skipped off to class as Ludwig stood there soaking up what had happened. After the final bell rang Feli and Ludwig met up outside but Gil was with them of course. Once Gil came into view Feli froze dead in his tracks.

"Come on Feli! The awesome me can't wait to long!" Gil walked over and grabbed his arm, Feli flinched back from him.

"Vat's vrong Feli?" Ludwig asked walking over to them.

"Sorry ve, I uh, just stuff... Lets go~!" Feli quickly head off in front of them, standing on the opposite side as Gil. Ludwig knew that something was wrong here.

"Gil, vy is he acting like that? You must have done something."

"What, the awesome me? The awesome me has done nothing!" Ludwig looked at Gil and back at Feli, he couldn't believe that was the truth, something must have happened and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he was going to do! Feli was already halfway down the street and still walking before Ludwig realized that he kept going.

"FELI! YOU DON'T KNOW VERE YOU ARE GOING!" Ludwig sprints his way towards Feli, looking back he notices Ludwig running at him. Terrified because a gaint ass German is charging at him, Feli takes off sprinting.

"DON'T HURT ME! WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAIT FOR THE AWESOME MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gil took off running trying to catch up. After about a minute of running Ludwig slowed down to a stop and tried catching his breath, Feliciano kept running for what seemed forever until he finally stopped. It took Gil another 5 minutes till he finally caught up. Finally meeting back together again Feli was now barely able to walk, his legs and butt had become very sore.

"Luddy, can you carry me ve~?" Feli said raising his arms to him. With sigh he scooped up Feli who quickly fell asleep in his arms.

"Come on Gil, lets get home already..." Once they finally got home Ludwig put Feli down on the couch, he wakes up his friend.

"Ve are home Feli." Ludwig said with a sort of smile.

"Hm? Ve, oh yay~!" He fell asleep right after that sentence it shocked Ludwig greatly. 'He just fell back asleep, did he really just fall back asleep!? Who on Earth can fall asleep that quickly! And for so long!? This man is very veird...' A thought crossed Luddy, he remembered that he had to find out about what had happened that one time.

"Gil, you seriously need to tell me vat happened between you and Feli. I know something happened, you can't deny me that, so spill it."

"I told you! The awesome me had done nothing wrong! Why do you always think I had done something wrong?"

"Because he is avoiding you, clearly avoiding you. And before I found you and your friend sexually harassing him!" A thought struck threw Ludwig's head, what if his brother...? His face turned a bright red and shakes this thought away, a feeling of disgust and for some reason jealous tried to consume his body. Why would he feel like this Ludwig wondered, Feliciano is just a friend, that is it. So why would he feel jealousy? Maybe he was mistaking jealousy for some other feeling like, protection? But then why would he feel so protective over a friend he had just made? Nothing made since to him anymore, every since that Italian came into his life he had strange and different feelings that sometimes made him feel very very strange, feelings that he just couldn't understand.

He sighed greatly, "Never mind." He said, "I'm going to make some food, if I find you touching Feli I will kill you, you hear me?" A grin arose.

"Why you so protective Lud? He your fuck buddy or something? Jealous? Want him all to yourself? Selfish?" Gil's grin was devious and devilish, Ludwig's face gained a scarlet hue.

"V-vat!? He is mein friend you idiot! I am not like your sorry ass!" Gil noticed Ludwig's trouble with making up things to say, he was going to enjoy this so much.

"Then why were you so protective of him? You have feelings for him, it's not hard to tell." Ludwig stared and stuttered.

"I... Don't have... I... I'm straight!" He finally blurted out, Gil started laughing.

"You can fall in love with anybody! Even the awesome me!"

"IF I FELL IN LOVE VITH YOU I VOULD KILL MYSELF IMMEDIATELY!" Annoyed Ludwig gave up and stomped out the room and began to cook something, Feli was still sound asleep. After eating his meal Ludwig went back into the other room and woke Feli up again.

"Ve..." He yawned and began to stretch. "Ve, sorry for falling asleep Luddy~" Feli said getting up. He had that grin again, seeing that smile Ludwig couldn't help but feel happy but dismissed this feeling and tried to look even stronger.

"Ja, it's fine... Feli, I need you to do something for me, can I trust you?" Ludwig said. Feli nodded. "Alright then, look me in ze eyes ven you tell me zis alright? Vy are you avoiding mein brother?" Feli's smile faded but quickly tried to return.

"Oh, nothing ve~" He clearly was lying and really did try to avoid Ludwig's gaze, "I promise you Luddy that nothing bad happened ve, you have nothing to worry about~" Ludwig sighed, he knew that Feli was lying. But why was he? Did he want to save his brother from trouble And if so, why? His brother was nothing good, if anybody could get him into trouble I'm sure anybody would jump at the chance to. Maybe it would be to embarrassing for Feliciano to admit, the thought of what could have happened crossed Ludwig's mind again, frustrated he began to yell.

"Look, if my brother did something to you I vant to know! Vy von't you tell me!?" Feli took a step back, he was starting to get scared.

"... I can't tell you ve..." Feli finally admitted, Ludwig thought 'So something really did happen and Gilbert was part of it, I can't help but feel like Francis and Ivan had something to do with this too. No doubt the black eye and fingers were caused by him... But there is only one other thing that can be an option...'

"Feliciano, tell me now." Feli shook his head furiously. "Feli, if you trusted me you would tell me vat happened to you, I just vant to help and I am your friend, this is becoming serious and I'm..." Ludwig turned his head so he wouldn't have to look into Feli's eyes. "I'm getting vorried about you..." This made Feliciano happy, knowing that his friend truly cared about him, and a friend like Ludwig.

"Um... I'm so sorry but I can't Luddy! If... If you want... ve, ask Kiku..."

"I vill invite him over than." Ludwig picked up a phone and called Kiku, Feli escaped to a bathroom for some reason.

"Uh, hello? Who is this?" Ludwig heard Kiku say.

"Um, hello. Dis is Ludvig and vell... Ve need to discuss something vith Feliciano and he von't tell me anything so can you please come over?"

"Oh um, alright then... I was going to do something with my brother but I can get out of it, this seems to be more important. I will be there soon Ludwig-kun." Kiku hung up the phone, after about 10 minutes Kiku knocks on the door. Ludwig opens it, Kiku is standing there in a traditional Japanese kimono, he fairly looks like a girl...

"Hello?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry, please come in." Ludwig stepped to the side as Kiku walked in, he took off those traditional sandals that he wore, Ludwig never understood why the Japanese would wear sandals along with socks... That must not be very comfortable suddenly the image of lederhosen popped into his head and never thought a word about Japanese fashion again.

"So, what do you need to know?" Kiku stated sitting down on a couch, Ludwig looked around and noticed that Feli was missing.

"One moment, that Italian escaped somevere..." Ludwig looks around and ends up finding him in the bathroom. "Come on Feli, Kiku is here." The door opened, Feli looked like he was going to be sick. "Um, lets keep a bucket near by..." They get to the moment where they finally can discuss the problem.

"So, Kiku, Feli told me that you could tell me vat happened to him." Kiku nodded.

"He told me, I was the one who had found him so he did not have much of a choice. I am sorry if you feel jealous or something." Ludwig grunted.

"Francis-kun and Gilbert-kun had... Taken advantage of Feli-kun. Afterward Ivan had hurt him... I am sorry, this is awkward for me to talk about..."

"I understand, I'm sorry for making you do this but Feli vould not tell me vy and I needed to know... Now excuse me..." Ludwig got up and left the room.

... "OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON VY I SHOULD NOT BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW!" Gilbert runs into the room crying.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Ludwig came in chasing him around the house.

"I VILL KILL YOU, YOU ARE JUST A DEATH TO SOCIETY!" They chased each other around the room, Feli had fallen fast asleep. Kiku was staring in shock, he could not believe how strangely these people acted, Kiku normally kept to himself so seeing such actions was a very big change.

"L-Ludwig-kun! Please, stop! You two are going to hurt each other!"

"THAT IS THE POINT! THIS IDIOT NEEDS TO FINALLY PAY FOR HIS ACTIONS!"

"DON'T LET HIM HURT THE AWESOME ME! IF HE CATCHES ME HE WILL KILL ME, FOR REAL! SAVE THE AWESOME ME!" Kiku frantically thought of something to do, he suddenly stuck his foot out causing Ludwig to face plant the floor. Getting up blood was spraying from his nose.

"Ludwig-kun, I am so sorry! That was the only thing I could think of!" Kiku grabs a bunch tissues and gives it to Luddy. He presses it tightly against his nose.

"It's alright Kiku... If I got my hands on my brother I vould kill him... I still vant to, get him out of my sight!" Gilbert ran to his room and locked him in. Kiku couldn't really believe what had just happened. Ludwig couldn't believe that that had happened, he was unable to protect his friend... He let people take advantage of him, he really couldn't believe it... Feliciano woke up.

"Ve, I fell asleep again?" He noticed the blood, "Ve Luddy! Why are you bleeding!?" Ludwig looked over at him, walking over he lets the emotions just fade. Nothing was going to distract him from this moment, he takes the tissues off and throws them away before sitting down next to him and hugging him. Shocked Feli freezes up, he doesn't react how he has with other people who touched him. Feliciano even ends up hugging back. Kiku just felt like an awkward third wheel and these two embarrassed.

"U-Um... Sh-should I leave?" Ludwig snapped away from Feli fairly quickly after Kiku said something.

"Kiku should have a sleepover with us ve~!"

"Ja... One moment..." Ludwig walked away and when he came back he was dragging Gil and tosses him out of the front door. "Find somevere else to sleep, you aren't staying here." He slams the door in his face.

"That was very rude Ludwig-kun..." Kiku said.

"Don't tell me vat is rude... Zat asshole needs to learn a lesson..." Ludwig walks back over to them.

"This is going to be so fun ve~!" Kiku smiled, all threw the night they started sharing stories, Kiku didn't open up so much to Ludwig but somehow Feliciano got both of them to open up greatly, they explained their family stories to each other. The trouble that happened to them and such, it turns out Japan even had some troubles too.

"He Kiku, is there something wrong with your family ve?"

"Oh uh... Well, I have a brother. His name is Yao, he is Chinese because I was adopted. Because I was Japanese they gave me a Japanese name so they gave me the name Honda. It was hard growing up with people knowing that I do not really belong to his family. They always try to connect me to my Japanese roots because they do not want to for Chinese traditions onto me. They are very nice people but I am still out of place most of time..."

"I thought your name was Kiku!" Ludwig sighs.

"Kiku is his last name..."

"Right, they gave me the last name they found me with. The real last name is Wang but they let me keep the last name of Kiku. My mother was pregnant with me when my father died and she died giving birth to me so I had a last name but did not have a first..."

"Aw, that is so sad ve! I'm sorry to hear that Kiku!" Kiku smiled at them.

"We all have our problems, the only thing we can do in life is push threw the hard to find the good. It is actually real easy to find the good parts of life, you just have to look hard enough." Feliciano smiled.

"I do that all the time ve~!" Feliciano's smile turned into a grin, moments like these is what made life worth living. "Hey, do you think we will be friends forever?" Both of them looked fairly shocked.

"... Hai."

"Ja."

"Ve~! So it's agreed, friends forever~!" The nodded.

"Friends forever."


	7. Apology

The next day the three of them decided that it would be best to confront Francis and Ivan on why they did what they did Feli, Ludwig already knew why Gil did what he did. He's just a jerk who is sex driven so if he got the chance to bone something then he would take it, Ludwig began to think to himself.

'I feel bad for Gil though, he really can't help being a douche, he gets it from his dad. I'm sure he'd be a lot happier if he knew how to control his body and actions and could make some real friends, Tony is probably the most normal friend he has. Sure he's pervy but he couldn't ever hurt somebody or do something bad to somebody like those other two can...'

"Is something wrong Ludwig-kun?" Kiku's voice sliced threw Ludwig's train of thought.

"Oh, no. I vas just thinking... Vere should ve go to first?" Ludwig turned to Feli.

"I think I would prefer going to Francis' first ve." Ludwig nodded in agreement. Ludwig has been to Francis' house only to pick up Gil because he wasn't back home before their mom told him. Ludwig led the way to Francis' home, each one of them thinking how the inside of that Frenchies house would be like... They don't think the best thoughts, trying to distract the thoughts Ludwig began to start up a conversation.

"Do either of you know vere Ivan lives?" Ludwig looked at the other two and noticed that both of them were walking with their eyes closed, Feli doing a semi-skip walking style and Kiku staring at the ground with closed eyes.

"Yao and Ivan like to visit each other sometimes, I can ask him where he lives."

"Good vork Kiku, after visiting Francis ve vill head to your house and go from there then." A grin appeared on Feli's face again.

"Ve, you're like our leader Luddy~" A small, light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm not a leader... Come on ve aren't far now." It took a few minutes before they reached their destination. Approaching the house with caution like approaching a monster, they tried not to make noise, for some reason they were all nervous. Maybe they were nervous because of what might end up happening? Or they were scared to see the inside of the house... Terrified to see what his room would look like... Finally making it to the steps the slowly rang the door bell, at first silence then the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Opening the door a man with semi-long blonde hair tied back with a ribbon, wearing a white blouse and red pants answered the door.

"Hm? What do we have here~ Long time no see Ludwig, you brother iz in here by ze way." Francis said with a seductive smirk on his face, all Ludwig wanted to do is punch him in the balls.

"Ja, can ve talk vith you?" Francis' smirk just widened.

"But of course~ Come in, come in~ Make yourselves feel right at home~~" The three of them entered, looking around the house. The walls were a nice baby blue colour and the floors were wood. It looked fairly fancy and the decoration was clearly done by a French man, if it wasn't Francis' house it would be very nice to live in.

Moving into the living room they sat down on the couch that almost swallowed them.

"Can I get my wonderful guests anyzing?" They shook their heads, Francis took a seat across from them. "What iz it you would like to talk about?" Francis bent over, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands linked together and propping up his head. Francis knew why they were hear, same way he knew why Gil came to his house in the middle of the night saying that Ludwig kicked him out of the house.

"Vy did you do it?" Francis closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh Ludwig, you do not understand much of ze world do you? I am French, he waz a cute little Italian and I could not help myself. When Gilbert told me what he waz going to do how could I say no? I do feel bad for doing zis but it happened. Zere is one zing I would like to do zough." Ludwig eyed him up and down.

"Ja, and vat's that?" Francis got up and walked toward them, Feli was sitting on the couch, his eyes were on the floor. Francis knelt in front of him smiling. Ludwig lunged up but Kiku stopped him.

"Feli, vill you pleaze look at me?" Francis said tenderly. Slowly Feli lifted his head, their eyes looking into each other.

"I would like to apologize for what I had done to you, I hadn't realized how much I had hurt you. It will be hard but, could you forgive me?" Francis' mood changed, Ludwig of course thought he was just making up bullshit, Kiku you couldn't even guess what he was thinking but it was probably along the lines of trusting him considering he stopped Ludwig from killing the poor man, Feli looked back at him for a few minutes.

After making a final decision Feliciano threw his arms around Francis crying, he hugged the Italian tightly.

"I really am sorry Feliciano." He said rocking them gently side to side, hoping to calm him down.

"I know ve, I forgive you~" Feli said threw tears. Ludwig looked completely shocked, he turned to look at Kiku but he was smiling with his eyes still closed. Did everyone in this world see with their eyes closed or something? He let out a big sigh and finally sat back down.

After about half a minute Feli peeled away from Francis, his face stained with tears. Even Francis' eyes were looking a little wet.

"Let me guess, you will be going to Ivan's next?"

"Yeah ve! How did you know?" Feli said shocked. Francis laughed, he didn't realize how amazed this boy can be by the simplest of things.

"It was eazy to tell~ I wish you guess luck, I would not be able to stand up to zat bully. What would I do if he broke zis beautiful face?" Feli gave a sort of giggle.

"Um, Francis, does this mean we're friends now ve?"

"If you want to we can be." Feli smiled and gave a nod.

"I'd like that ve~!" Francis smiled at him back.

"Wow Feli, I didn't notice how forgiving one person could be. I wish the world would have more people like you in it, maybe zen zings won't seem so bad, no?" Ludwig started to get annoyed with all of the talking, or maybe he just didn't like the fact that Francis and Feli were friends, or his jealousy just started to control.

"Ja ja, ve're all friends now, can ve go please?" Francis noticed the jealousy in his voice, he was going to enjoy this. He gave off a nasally French laugh.

"Oh my my, I detect jealousy, do I not~~?" Francis grinned at him, eyes closed also. Ludwig almost flipped a table at that point.

"I am not jealous! Vy vould I be jealous of filth bag like you!?" Francis gave a sinister smirk.

"Because I am ze one Feli is giving attention, I did somezing bad to him zat you probably wanted to do and he ended up forgiving me. My, you are so selfish~ Tout simplement parfait~!" Ludwig gritted his teeth.

"I'm leaving before my brother comes down here." And with that, he stomped out of the house.

"Sorry about him ve." Feli said.

"Oh, it's alright, I was just messing with him~ But Feli, don't forget in every lie zat zere is a bit of truth, alright? And if you ever need love help come visit me~"

"Alright, I'm glad we're friends ve~ I'll see you later Francis~!" Feli skipped out of the room and soon out of the house. Kiku rose to his feet, never opening his eyes and calmly walked out of the house. Once gone Francis let out a small tear or two before heading back upstairs to find Gil on his bed.

"Ludwig, Feli and some Asian kid was just here." Francis openly stated.

"Why should the awesome me care?" Francis sat down next to him.

"Zey wanted to know why I raped Feli."

"And?"

"I told zem, and zey forgave me."

"How does this involve the awesome me?" Francis sighed, Gil was sure a dumbass.

"You should apologize too, we had really hurt Feli."

"So? I'm sure he wasn't hurt that bad."

"I'm beginning to suspect zat you're a sociopath."

"The awesome me is not crazy!" Francis sighed again, louder this time.

"I'm beginning to zink you are an idiot too. A sociopath is someone who can't understand other peoplez sadness and pain. They can't sympothiz, you seem to fit that picture fairly well."

"The awesome me isn't stupid either! I have had enough of the now unawesome you, I'm going to Tony's house were the awesome me won't be made fun of." Gil got up and walked out of the house, Francis shook his head.

As the trio went Kiku's house to find out where Ivan lived thoughts raced threw Ludwig's mind, he didn't realize how different he and Feli were. He could forgive people like that, he trusted them so much. Again, Kiku's voice slashed threw his thoughts.

"My house is a few houses down, it should take at most a minute." Both Kiku and Feli were once again walking with closed eyes, Ludwig still didn't understand this either.

"How can you both valk vith your eyes closed?" He finally asked.

"My eyes are closed ve~?"

"I did not notice." Feli smiled but Kiku smirked, he knew this was bothering him and he was messing with him. He clearly was having fun with this too, you'd never suspect the quiet ones... Sooner or later Ludwig found himself walking with eyes closed, he closed them because he was getting a little to angry and annoyed and didn't even realize that he was walking with his eyes closed.

Kiku suddenly stopped, Ludwig and Feli almost bumping into him.

"This is my house, please take off your shoes when you enter, thank you." He walked to the front door and opened it, Feli and Ludwig following behind them. Once they opened the door the smell of Asian food seemed to fill the atmosphere, it smelled rather weird. They took of their shoes and went upstairs to Yao's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Come in." A sort of girlish voice answered, neither Ludwig or Feli knew of Yao before this day, he must be older than them.

Kiku opened the door and walked in, his room like the rest of the house smelled of Asian food and looked very traditional. It was fairly interesting actually, seeing each different traditional house, knowing how each human are the same, we are all humans, people with feelings and such but how different they are in terms of what we actually like and what we do and enjoy. In a way, thinking of how connected some people are to their roots such as this can really make you heart flutter. It also shows how having one strong heritage can be really fun but when you have many different ones without one base one can be kind of sad because you don't have anything traditional you can really have. *This is really my feelings and thoughts, I am a mix of almost everything with no real base thing and it kind of makes me sad because I have a friend who's Filipino and whenever she gets on the bus in the morning she smells like Asian food and such so I got that from her and I can get jealous because its like oh my god, you can do traditional stuff and you do! So sorry for this rant*

"What is it Honda?" Feli and Ludwig felt weird hearing his real first name be called out, Japanese was weird, they always had their first and last names switched to the point their last names are their firsts and you don't even know what's what.

"Onii-san, I am sorry to bother you but could you give us directions to Ivan's house?" Kiku said, watching them talk was fairly strange knowing that one is completely Chinese and the other completely Japanese.

"Why do you want that?" He asked, if it weren't for Kiku saying that he was his brother they would not be able to determine what gender that man was.

"We need to talk to him." Yao sighed.

"Alright, I'll give it to you, one moment." He grabs a pencil and paper and scribbles down some randomness, handing over the paper Kiku scans it quickly.

"Thank you Onii-san." Kiku turns around and leaves with the two following.

"Vere does he live?"

"Not very far away, only about a 10 minute walk." Ludwig nodded. They went threw the door back out onto the lawn. Looking back they noticed Feliciano shaking.

"Are you okay Feli-kun?" Kiku asked.

"Y-yah..."

"It is okay to be scared, do not forget that." Kiku said with a smile, this calmed down Feli enough to smile back.

"Ve, thanks Kiku~" Ludwig stood on the other side of him now.

"Just stay between us, ve vill make sure you are okay..." Feli wrapped his arms around their necks, Ludwigs best he could because of the height difference. Kiku slightly freaked out because of the personal space thing.

"Ve, I couldn't ask for any better friends than you guys~! Thank you ve for being with me and helping me~" Feli said, he looked like he was going to cry any moment.

"It is what friends are for." Kiku said smiling after calming down.

"Ja, ve are friends so ve vant to help." Ludwig said sliding a small smile in with them.

"Um, Feli-kun, could you please let go of me now? You are invading my personal space..."

"Sorry Kiku~" Once he let go Kiku almost jumped backwards into a tree, causing Ludwig to start laughing. Sooner or later they all began to laugh, it was good to have this laughter knowing who in just 10 minutes they were going to face.


	8. Ivan's house

The atmosphere outside the house was even scary, if you were walking on the sidewalk with a friend, talking, having a great time and passed this house all of a sudden you would get depressed. Slowly walking up to the door, Feliciano hiding behind the two now, they walk up the front steps.

"Um, Ludwig-kun, I am getting nervous.." Kiku said, Ludwig gave off a nod. "Do we have to do this?"

"You may go home if you vant, Feli and I have to do this or it von't end."

"I can not leave you, I will stay then." They slowly rang the doorbell. Without even hearing the footsteps the door opens up, a strange girl with long hair in a dress was standing there.

"What do you want?" She seemed just as intimidating as Ludwig.

"Is Ivan home?'

"What do you want with big brother?"

"We must talk to him." A voice can be heard in the background.

"Natalia, who's at the door?" The sound of some sort of bouncing is heard along with footsteps toward the door. A girl with short gray hair and a headband can be seen, she pushes Natalia out of the way.

"I will kill you!"

"Sorry about my sister, she can get kind of crazy~" Ludwig notices the figure of the new woman and almost dies, Kiku quickly turns his head. "So what is it that you want?"

"Ve vould like to see Ivan..." Ludwig said.

"Oh, ya! I will go get him~ He's up in his room, come in and make yourself at home~" She runs upstairs, with each step hearing her boobs bounce. They walk inside and sit down, even with all of this craziness the lady seemed to cheer everybody up. From behind we notice that Natilia was stalking us... Feliciano was between Ludwig and Kiku, terrified and shaking. Ivan comes down the stairs and sits down near them, he's not smiling so much anymore. When he notices Natilia stalking them he even stops smiling completely and takes on a more worried look.

"Why you here, da?" He continues not to smile. This was even more scary than his normal look.

"Ve vant to know vy you keep bothering Feliciano." Ivans smile appeared again.

"Because it's fun da~" Natalia moved closer to us, Ivan's smile disappeared again.

"Vy do you really do it? There has to be a reason... Is it because of your little sister?" Ivan looked over at Natalia staring at them, he gulped.

"Let us go to my room, da~?" He gets up and almost runs upstairs, Natalia starts to follow. Turning into a run Natalia follows him, you can hear Ivan yelling. "Go away go away go away go away!" Ludwig and Kiku suspect that the aura isn't because of Ivan but because of his little sister. They slowly follow them upstairs, once up there we find Natalia standing outside Ivan's room which has a lot scratch marks on it. Ludwig and Kiku slowly approached the door.

"Open up big brother, let me in... Come in big brother, let me in let me in let me in..." She looks over at us and slowly walks away. This was all so strange. They walk to Ivan's door and knock. There is a few foot steps before the sounds of a door unlocking and opening. Entering the room they sit down on Ivan's bed, Ivan quickly closes the door behind them and locks the door.

"So~ What do you want~?" His normal smile.

"Ve vant to know vy you hurt Feli." Ludwig stated. His grin went wider.

"Because it is fun~" Ludwig began to glare at Ivan now.

"That isn't a good answer, vy do you do it?"

"It is fun, people like him are fun to bully~"

"And vat are people who are like Feli?"

"People who are privileged~ Who have an easily life." Kiku begins to speak.

"He does not have an easy life." Everyone stared at him, "His parents are dead and his brother is fairly cruel to him, he does not have an easy life Ivan-kun."

"That is not that bad." Ivan replied.

"Ivan-kun, what you did was wrong, I know Onii-san would not be happy to find out what you are doing to innocent kids Ivan-kun." Kiku was staring at Ivan, he knew his brother well and Ivan realized that he was correct.

"I... Am sorry~" Ivan said with a smile, he tried to act the same was as he normally did so he didn't seem weak, acted like he's said those words a thousand times over.

"Are you really ve?" This time Feliciano spoke, from ever house they've been to this is the first time Feli has said something.

"Da~"

"You don't seem like it ve..." Feli said looking fairly sad, his eye was getting a little less black and of course his hand is still broken, Ivan now couldn't help but look sightly sad.

"I am sorry Feli." Feli gave a small smile.

"I forgive you~"

"I get alone time with Feli, da~?" Ludwig and Kiku nodded and left the room, leaving Ivan and Feli alone. This made Feli a little uneasy but didn't feel that bad. Once gone Ivan's normal grin making the atmosphere feel a lot worse. Getting up and walking over he begins to press on Feli's head causing pain.

"Owwy! Ivan what are you doing ve!?" His grin widened.

"I can't just stop bullying you~ So I keep it up da~?"

"I thought you felt bad ve!"

"I do, but I can't just stop~ This makes me happy, can't just stop~ Will try to though, da?" Feli struggled under the big Russians hand, he could feel his spine start to hurt, he did the only thing he could think of.

"L-Ludwig! Ve, help me!" Ludwig began to bang on the door, Ivan began to get angry.

"You should not have yelled, da~?" Ivan began to crush his hand harder, causing Feli to begin crying, he was in a lot of pain and didn't have much of a pain tolerance. Ludwig kept banging harder and harder.

"Ivan, let me in! I'm serious Ivan!" Ivan ignored and kept doing that.

"Ve, I'm sorry Ivan, please just stop! It really hurts!" Feli begged, Kiku finally said something.

"I'll tell Onii-san." Ivan stopped, backed off of Feli and opened the door, clearly Ivan thought highly of Yao. Ludwig was ready to tackle Ivan but focused on his friend instead. He looked up and down Feli's body, soon Feli just threw his arms around him, Ludwig holding him back.

"Thank you for opening the door Ivan-kun, Onii-san will not hear a word of this as long as you stop hurting my friend." Kiku walked inside just to pull Feli and Ludwig up and out. "Goodbye Ivan-kun." They left the room and went back home.

"I am going back to my home, goodbye." Kiku gave a slight nod and left.

"You should go home too Feli, rest up. This has been an emotional day for you I bet." Feli gave off a nod.

"Thank you ve for being here with me Luddy~ You are a great friend~" He got on his tip toes and kissed his friend on the cheek. Ludwig's face turned a bright red colour before Feli ran/skipped away. Raising a hand to where his friend had kissed him he smiled, very happy that his friend had done that but not completely sure why. The next day at school was going to be interesting.


	9. I Don't Know

**Oh god, the fight at the beginning brought back some bad memories from 8th grade... This gay guy and I had a fight about me if I was a lesbian and for some reason he kept saying I am and I have no idea when but apparently this boy knew me better than myself I guess, some people...**

The next day at school was going to be a day in hell for the Italian boy, when he gets there everybody stares at him. Unknowing why he walks around trying to ignore them, till one long haired blonde boy runs up to him.

"Hey like, are you Feliciano Vargas?" The blonde person whom Feli couldn't tell was a man or a women right now yelled out, Feli gave a big grin and nod.

"Yup ve~" The blonde person suddenly stopped right in front of his face, scaring the Italian.

"That's totally awesome man! I thought that I would like never mind you! My name is like Feliks Łukasiewicz, and I totally need to talk to you." Feli was confused by how this person talked, which was apparently a man by the name. Another man can be seen running toward Feli again, this one had semi-long brown hair. When he reaches them he is panting, as if he had been running for some time.

"Feliks! Don't just take off running like that!" He said trying to scold him.

"Calm down Toris, look! I like totally found that kid!" Toris looks over at Feli, as if he hadn't noticed him before. *CoughFeliturnedintoCanadaCough*

"Ve~" Feli said with a smile.

"Hello Feliciano, my name is Toris Lorinaitis and I'm sorry if Feliks freaked you out." Toris said with an apologetic smile.

"It's nice to meet the two of you~" Feli said with a big smile.

Feliks began to eye Feli up and down, "Alright, like, you are super cute! I'm totally going to like make you my new boyfriend!" Toris looked completely shocked.

"But Feliks! What about me!?" Feli stared at them confused.

"Ve, what do you mean?" Feliks and Toris stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Like, you're gay." Feliks stated, Feli's look became even more confused.

"I'm not gay ve."

"You totally are, we heard that you were."

"Ve, but I'm not... Where did you hear that ve?"

"Like, we heard some people talking about it, it is totally going around the school, and that you were a man whore." Now is when Feli started to look shocked.

"Ve, who's spreading a rumor like that!?"

"I think it started with a boy named Gilbert." Toris said.

"Yeah yeah, so will you like totally go out with me?" Feliks said.

"I am not gay ve!"

"Yes you are, like I totally heard people saying you are!" Feli sighed and ran off to find Ludwig.

The bell was going to ring so Feli was forced into first hour, people began to laugh and make fun of him. Why would Gil do something like that? Lovi actually started scolding people for making fun of his baby brother. When lunch finally rolled by, Feli heading straight to Ludwig.

"Hello Feli, how are you?" Feli hugged him tightly, everybody staring at them and guessing that this little scene wasn't making things much better either. Feli felt like crying, he just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room.

"Vat's vrong, vat happened?" Ludwig sat Feli down then sat down himself. Feli whipped his eyes trying not to start crying.

"G-Gil started spreading rumors about me..." Ludwig looked pissed.

"Vat did he say?" Ludwig said an angry sound in his voice.

"He told people ve that I'm gay and a whore..." Ludwig sighed.

"I'll deal vith him later, just forget everybody... I'm sorry he's causing so much trouble for you." Feli nodded, Kiku and Lovi soon joined at the table. As time rolled by the last period was on the horizon, then it was smooth sailing to home, hopefully... During 5th hour people were whispering, Feli stayed close to Kiku, Francis and Tony. Feli decided to stay quiet the whole time and quickly returned home, he even beat Lovi home.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Lovi asked Feli.

"I'm fine..." Feli said, he went to his room and locked him in.

"Something's wrong with you Feli, tell me, why were people making fun of you?" He knocked on the door, Feli opened up the door and hugged him tightly. Lovi's eyes widened, he was really surprised but began to hug him back, he started crying into his shirt. Feli ends up telling him everything, everything that there is and what happened. Lovi didn't really know how to react. Standing there shocked he finally reacted.

"I think you need to tell grandpa, you need to tell an adult." Feli was staring back in amazement at the fact that his brother said something helpful and rational...

"You really think so?" Lovi nod.

"This is serious, you can't play around with something like this fratello, they already hurt you and I don't want them to do it again."

"Well, Francis is my friend now! But I think Ivan ve is going to keep bullying me and Gil is going to try to ruin my life or something. I didn't do anything ve! Why are they being mean to me..." Lovi hugged his brother tighter and brought him closer.

"I told you, tell grandpa, he should know what to do..." Feli nodded.

"Thank you fratello~" He kisses his cheek and runs down the hall. He knocks on his grandfather's door.

"Come in." Feli walks in, he sees his grandfather on the bed reading a book.

"Feli~ What is it that you need~?" He asked, Feli tried not to look upset.

"I need your help." Feli asked, Roma set down the book and looked at him slightly concerned.

"What is it Feli?" The Italian began to explain everything from day one to present day, by the time he was done Roma was fairly shocked at the fact this all happened under his nose. Why hadn't Feli told an adult earlier? "My poor little boy!" Roma got out of bed and gave him a big hug, "You should have told me earlier and not let this get so out of hand!"

"I know Grandpa but... I didn't want you to know, it was embarrassing..."

"Feli, if you told me earlier about the bullying this might not of happened..." Feli buried his face in his grandfather's chest and started crying into it, Roma hugged back tightly and securely.

"Well, if I try to help nothing much can be done. No one will listen to demand Feli, you need to stand up for yourself... No one bullied me because I was strong, knew that if they couldn't and if they tried to that it would go really bad! You must let people know who you are, the real you, and don't let their actions change the real you. Alright?"

Feli gave a smile and nod. "Thanks, I think I understand~" Feli left the room, from the hallway he heard yelling. He goes to the living room to find Lovi, Ludwig and Gilbert.

"You dumb potato bastard! You let my brother get hurt, and by your own brother!"

"The awesome me did nothing wrong, blame my unawesome brother for everything!"

"I was!" Ludwig was getting really annoyed.

"How is it that I did everything vrong? I've been trying to help him!" Lovi kept on insulting Ludwig while Gil started going on a rant about himself or something. Feli walks into view but no one pays him any mind, he walks closer but still nothing. He's going to have some fun with this. Taking a few steps back he runs and jumps at Ludwig.

"Luddy catch me~!" Ludwig spots Feli mid air and catches him, Lovi and Gil staring in shock.

"Mein gott Feli! You gave me a heart attack!" Ludwig yelled at the Italian who was grinning in his arms, slowly the German's angry face turned into a sort of smile. "Just, don't do it again ja?"

"See! Lud totally is the one doing shit with Feli!" Ludwig glared at him.

"If you don't shut up I vill chop off your dick." Gil shut his mouth.

"Feli, get down from there goddamnit!" Feli giggled.

"But I like it up here~ I like being with Luddy ve~" Feli looked down and saw Roma's head peaking out of his room, watching them. Feli gave a grin and went back to the conversation.

"I love being with Luddy ve, he makes me happy~ And I don't care what other people like Gil think, it doesn't matter what kind of person I am as long as I'm a good one ve~" Gil wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah yeah, the awesome me doesn't have time for this! I'm going to Francis' house or something."

"Bruder, you need to apologize to Feli." Ludwig almost demanded.

"The awesome me doesn't need to do anything!" Gil turned around to find a tall man behind him, he looked up and saw a man smiling with closed eyes.

"Hello there, who are these~?" Feli smiled.

"That's Gil, this is Luddy ve~"

"I am Roma, Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather, it is nice to meet you~ I have heard a lot about you guys, some good and some bad things." Gil gulped and backed away from the Italian man. "Aren't my grandsons the cutest things every? It is a shame that I am the only one who can take care of them, I am their only family and care about them a lot. It would be a shame if people treated them poorly, I would have to do a little explaining to them why they should leave my cute little boys alone~"

"U-uh, the awesome me would like to apologize for causing trouble, I won't do it again!"

"Go back to your room old man, we don't need you!" Lovi shouted.

"Lovi! You need to respect your elders! Especially our grandpa!" Lovi grunted.

"... Thanks for helping us... We still didn't need it..." Lovi pouted and crossed his arms.

"Always get to know somebody before judging them~" Roma walked over to Ludwig and Feli, he bent over and whispered something to Ludwig that made his face turn a pink. He began to walk away.

"Play nice you kids~" He walked away back into his room.

"I'm going to my room!" Lovi shouted and stomped away, Gil escaped right when Roma walked over to them leaving Ludwig alone with Feli, still in his arms.

"Ve, what did he tell you?" Feli asked curiously, most of the time Ludwig realized he was most similar to a little kid.

"He... He told me to take good care of you for him..." Feli smiled.

"You will, won't you ve~?" Ludwig smiled, his heart began to flutter a little.

"Of course I will." For the first time they met, Feli opened up his eyes. They were a beautiful amber colour with hints of brown mixed in and a gold ring around the pupil. Feli stared into the crystal blue eyes of his German friend, they looked so pretty, it was the perfect shade of blue. Like a clear pool, you could get lost in them. Without realizing it the two of them started to lean in until their lips touched, swept up in the moment Feli wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and deepened the kiss. He slide his eyes shut, but not into his normal expression, it was more like they were really closed. A warm feeling filled both of their bodies, this lasted a few more minutes before they finally pulled away from each other's embrace. Both realizing what had happened also a blush arose on their face.

"Uh... I should go home..." Ludwig said, Feli's face grew sad.

"Alright ve..." Ludwig felt guilty now, this was just to weird and awkward to handle right now, a lot of emotions had filled up in his being. He leans in and gently kisses Feli again and sets him down, causing a smile to appear.

"I'll see you later Luddy~"

"Goodbye..."

"Can I ask you something first ve?" Feli asked.

"Uh, sure, vat is it?" He asked.

"Are we dating?" Ludwig froze slightly.

"I don't know..." Ludwig left the house.


	10. I Love You

**I hope you enjoy it, this is the last chapter and I'm sorry that it started off with a bullying thing and ended like that but ending it with that wasn't going to be a very nice ending so I did what I did, enjoy~**

The next day at school, at lunch, was very awkward. It was silent as Feli and Ludwig sat on opposite sides from each other thank their normal next to. Kiku finally broke the silence, him of all the people who senses the mood and refrains from speaking.

"Why are you not sitting together?" Feli didn't move, nor did Ludwig. It was still silent.

"Feli, tell me what the hell is happening?" Lovi stated, he seemed to be more protective ever since Feli had told him the troubles.

"Nothing..." Lovi got angry.

"It is not nothing, tell me!" Feli looked at his food again. "You better tell me!"

"Feli-kun, can you tell me in the art room after school?" Feli nod, this caused Lovi to start spurring out random Italian cusses. After school Feli and Kiku stayed after class and waited for people to leave, once gone they began to talk.

"What happened between you and Ludwig-kun?"

"Ludwig and I... We kissed and when I asked him ve if we were dating he said I don't know..." Kiku felt very awkward, he wasn't use to dealing with things of this sort.

"Oh... Well, I can see how you would feel awkward... I do not know what to do but time will tell, if you both love each other then you will be, if you do not then there will be one better for you." Feli nodded.

"Thanks Kiku..." Feli said as he walked away, Kiku felt a little bad for he couldn't be more help. Once home Feli went to his room.

"If you can tell that stupid Japanese kid that you've just met than you can tell your own brother!" Feli gave a sigh.

"You will only get angry ve."

"I'm already angry you idiot!"

"Good point~ Well, Luddy and I kissed yesterday and I asked him if we were dating and he told me I don't know." Lovi stood there in silence.

"... I'm going to kill that potato eating bastard!" Lovi ran out of the house and Feli chased after him.

"Please fratello! Don't hurt him! It wasn't his fault ve!" Feli's running was poor though, quickly Lovi reach Ludwig's house before Feli. He rang the doorbell, Gil opened the door.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Let me see your stupid brother!" Lovi demandad, Feli was only a few houses down.

"Why do you want to see my unawesome brother?"

"God damnit let me see him!" Gil shrugged and stepped aside, Lovi ran inside and up the stairs. Just as Lovi reached the stairs Feli ran threw the door too, following Lovi. At the top of the stairs Lovi runs for Ludwig's room and bursts threw the door.

"Vat the hell!?" Ludwig shouted, "Vat are you doing in my home!?" Feli suddenly burst into the room, tackling Lovi to the ground.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW VAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Lovi and Feli fought on the ground, the two struggling to pin one another down. Ludwig walked over and physically tore the two apart, Lovi then proceeded to try and harm Ludwig. Ludwig was able to pin him to the floor.

"Tell me vat the hell is happening, and vat are you guys doing in my house?"

"You bastard, I won't let you hurt my baby brother!" Ludwig looked at him strangely.

"Vy vould I hurt him?" He asked.

"Lovi please! Let's just go home ve!"

"My brother has a fragile heart and I won't let you hurt it! I swear to god I'll kill you!" Ludwig's face turned red.

"Feli, you told him?" Feli looked at the ground sadly.

"Yes ve..." Ludwig sighed.

"Get out of my house." Ludwig said.

"Oh no you aren't! My brother cares about you, you are not just going to throw him away! I don't believe that he was the only one who started the kiss, I bet you kissed him too!" Ludwig's face turned a brighter shade of red, he knew this was true.

"It doesn't matter, not everything vorks out and you must accept that, I just don't think I'm going to love him."

"Because I'm a guy?" Feli finally said, he stared at Ludwig serious now, he stared back at him unable to say anything.

"Come on Lovi, lets go home..." Feli got up and left the room, Lovi pushed Ludwig off of him.

"And I thought I could actually trust you to not hurt him, I thought you said you were going to help." Lovi stormed out the door and on his way with his brother. Gil walked into the room.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Get the hell out of my room." Ludwig pushes him out of his room and slams the door on him.

The next day at school was even worse, now Ludwig was angry at Feliciano for telling people.

"Luddy ve, can we please talk things out?" He asked Ludwig during lunch.

"Vy should ve? So you can have your brother try and attack me again? So you can embarrass me?" Ludwig said in an annoyed tone which also sounded slightly angry. Feli looked down at the ground.

"I tried to stop him, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't keep secrets from fratello anymore! Every since I told him about what had happened I can't just not tell him ve! He would know when I'm sad ve and then he can tell that I'm sad and somethings wrong!"

"I don't care vat it is you have to say, I don't vant to talk to you right now. I don't know if I vill ever vant to talk to you again." It felt like a stab right into Feli's heart.

"I wasn't mad at first ve when you left, I knew you would need some time to think over it. I was preparing myself to not get accepted but you are being a child, that's why ve right now I can't really forgive you... I want to talk things out ve but you won't let us! You did say you would help me, and you also kissed too so you can't blame me for everything ve... Then you're just being a bully." Ludwig felt like a complete ass now, he knew that Feli was right.

"... Fine, vant me to go home vith you so ve can talk things out?" Feli smiled.

"I'd like that ve~" At the end of the day is another day over, lol jk. At the end of the day Feli and Ludwig walk home, it turns out Tony and Lovi are hanging out as well. The whole walk Lovi won't take his eyes off of Ludwig though. Once there they break off into their own rooms.

"So, vat is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Well ve, how do you feel?"

"Annoyed." He replied.

"What do you feel about us Luddy?"

"... I don't know."

"Is it because we are both guys ve?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because this is happening fast ve?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it because we are friends and it is awkward?"

"I don't know" This started to annoy Feli greatly, was that the only thing he could say? I don't know? He isn't even trying to make things better, does he even care? Feliciano sighed.

"Coming here was a mistake ve, you should go home..." Ludwig felt sort of bad again Ludwig got up and left the room, in the living room was Lovi and Tony making out. He stared at them surprised and in a way disgusted. They separated from each other.

"I hate you..." Lovi said, Tony grinned.

"Love you too man~"

They acted as if they hated each other, you might have never known that they liked each other. Knowing that if he had interrupted and Lovi realizing he saw them he might leave without a dick. The only thing he can think of is to go back into Feli's room. Upon entering he got a confused look from Feliciano.

"Um... Your brother and Tony vere kissing and if they saw me Lovi vould kill me..."

"Oh really ve?"

"Ja, I vould have never known that those two vere dating."

"Really ve? It's not that hard to tell, once they met each other I knew that they ve would love each other~ It's nice to know Lovi has someone to make him happy, that way ve if something happens with me he can have someone else ve~" Ludwig stared at him oddly.

"You are really good at point out couples, aren't you?" Ludwig said.

"It's not hard to see ve~" Ludwig pondered this for a few moments, he never was introduced into much affection, all of his childhood he only had his brother Gilbert constantly bullying him and teasing him. The feeling of love was foreign to the man, even though Feli might have grown up in a similar not so loving environment like his, he always knew that his brother cared about him unlike Gil who wouldn't care if Ludwig were to drop dead.

Slowly Ludwig waked over to his friend, he leaned over and kissed him. Surprised Feli pulled back but Ludwig held him close, he was in denial the whole time about liking Feli because he just didn't want to admit it. Feli pushed Ludwig off of him, pulling their bodies apart.

"What are you doing ve?" Feli was almost in tear now.

"I realized that I love you, you vere always capable of accepting love vile I vas not. I do know now, I know I love you." Ludwig smiled.

"I don't... I..." Feliciano smiled, "I love you too ve~!" Feliciano and Ludwig lean into a deep kiss, this was the start a beautiful life together.

Once Tony leaves Lovi goes into their room to find Ludwig and Feli making out and groping each other, well Ludwig doing it more than Feli.

"... GOD DAMN POTATO EATER, i'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Feliciano and Ludwig separated from their electrical embrace leaving only a trail of spit connecting them. Their faces were scarlet and turned even darker realizing that Lovi found them.

"Come on Lovi ve~ You and Tony get to kiss so Luddy and I should be able to!" Lovi opened his mouth to say something but just stomped away angrily. Felicicano and Ludwig looked at each other, Feli opened up his eyes. "I love you Ludwig~" Feli said.

"I love you too Feliciano." He said with a smile.

After that Ivan would cause trouble every once in awhile, Gil too would cause some trouble but nothing to serious would happen. In the end everyone ended with a happy life, they all had a happy life.

~about 20 years later~

"Hey daddy, how did you and mommy meet?" A cute little girl with reddish-brown hair asked, she was wearing a cute dress along with a small boy standing next to him who had blonde hair and blue eyes. They asked a tall man who looks like the small boy, in the kitchen within the house is a man with reddish-brown hair is cooking food while humming a delightful tone, the man looked over to him.

"Vell, it started a long time ago when several trouble lives tangled together. Your uncle Gilbert and his friend were harassing your mommy, I was looking for your uncle and found your mom too. That is the first time we meet." The man said smiling. "It is a very dramatic story though."

"What do you mean that uncle Gilbert and his friend were harassing mommy?"

"I'll tell you ven you're older, it's not a story you kids should be hearing." The man from the kitchen walks into the room smiling.

"Hey ve, what are you guys talking about~?" He said grinning with his eyes closed.

"Oh nothing." The blonde said with a smile, the red-haired man chuckled a little.

"I love you Ludwig~" He said.

"I know Feliciano," he said with a smile, "I love you too."

~The End~


End file.
